


Melody? Too Cliche!

by j_majka



Series: MLBforBLM [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Drabble, Emma Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Harper Couffaine-Roth, Luxy, M/M, how luxy kid came to be, mentions of Adrien, mentions of marinette, story time, they have a kid, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Harper Couffaine-Roth absolutely loves the story of how she came into her parent's lives.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: MLBforBLM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814587
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Melody? Too Cliche!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpisuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpisuns/gifts).



> Hello all! I am back, unsurprisingly with a Luxy one-shot. Thank you bugaboo-n-bananoir for your headcanons on Luxy's child!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

It had been a perfect day for seven-year-old Harper Couffaine-Roth. She and her best friend Emma Dupain-Cheng got to perform their own song for their parents. Her Papa, the professional songwriter, had said that their song was the best he had heard in a while. He even offered to help them polish it up if they wanted.

After, as a treat for doing such a ‘groovy’ job, Daddarino let her play stylist—one of Harper’s favorite games. It was rare when she got to play with Daddarino because he hated when people messed with his hair, but Harper loved how long and soft his blonde hair was. 

Now the day was ending, and the perfect end to a perfect day was for Papa to tell her one of his bedtime stories before bed. 

He had already tucked her into bed and had turned to look at her bookshelf for inspiration. 

“What story do you want to hear tonight?” Papa mused.

Before Harper could respond, Daddarino popped his head into the room.

“Is it story time!?” he asked, excitement written on his face. 

“It is, but—” 

At the confirmation that it indeed was storytime, Daddarino slid into the bed next to Harper and looked up expectantly at Papa. 

Papa sighed, pulling up a chair to the side of the bed. “So what kind of story would you like to hear, Harpsie?”

Harper hummed, thinking for a moment. “How about the one where you got me?”

“Again? You really love that one huh?” 

Harper nodded excitedly.“It’s my favoriteeee!”

“I don’t think I’ve heard that one,” Daddarino said.

“That’s ‘cause you were there XY,” Papa deadpanned. 

“Really!? Ooh, this story just got inch resting.” Daddarino leaned in closer to Harper, causing her to let out a giggle. 

Papa rolled his eyes, the biggest of grins on his face. “Okay, okay, shall I get on with the story?”

“Yes, Papa!” “Yes, Blueberry.”

“Eight years ago, I had an idea…”

XXX

_(Eight years ago)_

“We should adopt a child,” Luka said absentmindedly, running his fingers through XY’s hair. They had been lying in bed when the thought occurred to him. Well, it wasn’t the first time Luka had thought about adopting a child, but now seemed like the perfect time to broach the subject. 

“Why a child? Why not adopt a puppy? Oh or a kitten?” Luka could see XY’s eyes lighting up at the thought of adopting a kitten. 

“We could definitely get a kitten, but don’t you think it would be cool to raise a child? Share our wisdom with them. Ya know be a parent.”

XY glanced up at Luka, examining his face. “Yeah okay, but we’re totally getting a kitten too. Adrien’s gonna be _so_ jealous.”

XXX

_(Seven years and 3 months ago)_

“There she is.” Their social worker, Carol, pointed at a light-skinned baby with a little tuft of brown hair on her head. The baby was sleeping soundly in her bassinet, oblivious to the couple staring at her behind the glass. 

Luka had never liked hospitals that much, but at that moment his discomfort with them disappeared as he glanced at the young girl that was his daughter—at least would be after the paperwork was finished. 

“She’s so teeny-tiny,” XY stated, pressing his face up against the glass. “What’s her name?”

“The family wanted to leave that up to you.”

XY gasped, turning to look at Carol. “Really?!”

Carol nodded in response.

Turning towards Luka, XY gave him the ‘kitten eyes’ and started batting his eyelashes. “Lu, can I pwetty pwease name her.”

“We’re not naming our daughter Cash Money,” Luka deadpanned, giving XY a look. 

“That wasn’t the one I was going to suggest. It’s not even the top one on my list,” XY mumbled. “If Cash Money is out, then Melody is out.”

Luka crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with Melody?”

“It’s too.” XY made a strumming gesture. “I dunno, cliché.”

“So what do you suggest o’ master of clichés?” 

“Harper. Cause of your harp and all.”

“It’s a lyre, but Harper is a really good name. I like it.”

Luka smiled as XY punched the air, shouting, “Yes!”

After telling Carol the name they thought of —they decided her middle name would be a mix of their names— Carol left to go inform the family. Luka and XY chose to stay at the infirmary and watch their new daughter.

“Hey, when did you learn the word cliché?”

“I just read it in one of those magazines. No clue what it means.”

XXX

_(Present Day)_

“And after finishing up the paperwork we got to take home our new baby daughter, Harper. The End,” Papa finished. “Uh, XY, are you crying?”

Sure enough, when Harper turned to look at Daddarino, he was crying. 

“It was such a beautiful story! I loved it so much!” Daddarino sobbed. 

Papa shook his head slightly in amusement. “I think it’s time for Daddarino to go to bed as well. Good night, Harpsie.”

Papa leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, and Daddarino did the same.

They both got up and made their way to the door. Daddarino left first, and Papa went to turn off the lights. 

“I’m glad you didn’t name me Cash Money. Otherwise, Cash Money the cat would’ve had the same name,” Harper commented, yawning and snuggling down into her covers. “Good night.”

Papa smiled and turned off the light, enveloping her room in darkness. 


End file.
